history_s_number_1_founderfandomcom-20200214-history
Wang Lin
Description * Lin Feng's 4th official direct disciple. * He lacks natural talents compare to his peers but makes up for it with his determination and intelligence. * Wang Lin ** Age: 15 years 6 months ** Current Level: Qi Channeling, about to enter Qi Disciple Level 1 ** Potential Attributes: Innate Ability: 5, Intelligence: 10, Determination: 10, Fortune: 8 ** Recommended Teaching Plan: “Recommended to practice water class dao techniques or dark sect dao techniques, in terms of abilities the recommended direction of development is a focus on spells. ** Note: His bone root is relative poor so his initial cultivation difficulty will be greater, but he will seldom encounter bottlenecks when increasing his level. His cultivation progress is first slow then fast. * is based off of the MC of Renegade Immortal * didn’t pass the assessment and was unable to enter the sect. In the end he actually jumped off a cliff on Mount Heng wanting to suicide * He failed to kill himself and was rescued by the people of the Hengyue Faction. * they make an exception and take him in as a registered disciple of the Hengyue Faction * Sun Xiaozhu become Wang Lin's master in order to steal Wang Lin's treasure Pearl of Styx. * Sikong Nan plans to take over Wang Lin's body but is * foil by Lin Feng Techniques Netherworld Nirvana Manual * Unholy Marionette Great Classic of the Ways of Virtues->Heavenly Extreme Path Sutra Chapter 1: Great Celestial Way of the Eight Trigrams * Destructive Stage of River Styx ** Celestial Finger of Styx *** Finger of Destruction: Ultimate Destruction *** Lone Death Thumb *** Finger of Rebirth ** Road to River Styx ** River of Forgetfulness ** Bridge over Troubled Waters ** Yama Imperial Pavilion ** 3 Life Stones * Martial Way: Netherworld Heaven Covering Claw (used by the Heaven-Carrying Great Saintly Satanic Avatar) * River Styx Undying Body * Extreme Destruction * Extreme Rebirth Chapter 2: 4 Appearance Heaven-Cleaving Script * 4 Appearance Boundary World Spell: The 4 Demonic Doors ** Life And Death World ** Ancient and Modern World ** Real and Illusory World ** Cause and Effect World Chapter 3: 2 Elements Origin Returning Script * Acceptance of Fate and Way of Defiance Reference * Ancient Satanic Avīci Scripture Combination Technique * Grand Moon Unholy River (Wang Lin + Yang Qing) Forest Abode Disciple Mantra * Destructive Stage of River Styx ** Extreme Finger of Styx Items Foundation Establishment Aurous Core * Dual Polarity Circle->destroy and replaced * Crimson Scarf Sword->Li Xingfei Nascent Soul * Cloud Elephant Seal->destroy and replaced * Rope Curse Stone->Li Xingfei * Yellow Spring Robe->Li Xingfei * Life and Death Rings->Li Xingfei Magic Treasure Gestation * Pearl of Styx Mahayana * Heavenly God Sealing Flag Destiny * Life and Death Book Avatar * Heaven-Carrying Great Saintly Satanic Avatar ** Immortal Soul Second Level's Avici Satanic Appearance ** Heaven-Carrying Ants ** Primordial Magnet Power Cultivation Wang Lin's innate bone talent was the most abysmal among the disciples and even lower than average however his sheer intelligence and determination makes up for the difference. Lin Feng comments that his cultivation will he hindered until the aurous core but after this level cultivation stresses more importance in intelligence. Wang Lin's powers and cultivation revolves around the concepts of life and death/creation and destruction also the cycle of Life and Samsara which are concepts that even Immortal Soul cultivators have trouble understanding. * Wang Lin first starts cultivating with the Netherworld Nirvana manual but later switches to the Heavenly Classics Ways of Virtues, which should have been unable to understood due to his low cultivation but the sheer 10 point intelligence made up for this gap. * Wang Lin had great trouble forming his foundation and was extremely slow in his progress but his determination did not waver even in his persecution. He uses the Supreme Rock Spiritual Altar, the Spiritual Replenishment, Elixir Dual Polarity Flower and the Heavens-Patching Vine to make up for his low innate talents and forms. He forms a supreme altar and crucible with the opposing powers of creation and destruction * Wang Lin achieves the aurous core at the same time he achieves the advanced stage foundation establishment. His aurous core is a purple pill that is filled with the gas of destruction but with flashes of light of vitality or the opposite. * Wang Lin is the first to form the nascent soul after returning from the Void Battleground. ** Wang Lin's cosmic form also takes the figure of a giant with 4 faces and 8 arms to symbolize the 1st and 2nd chapters of the Heavenly Classics Ways of Virtues. The Road to River Styx lay in front of the giant and the River of Forgetfulness flowed in front of it. Above the river, a black stone bridge was erected. As the giant stood on the stone bridge, it was covered in black fog, which shone with white light occasionally. Above Wang Lin's Cosmic form's head rests the Yama Imperial Pavilion and further above the Yama Imperial Pavilion there were the four layers of light projections that extended out to symbolize the 4 demonic doors/worlds. * Wang Lin forms the Netherworld Taiji Diagram when he comprehended the Cause and Effect World which is the last of the 4 demonic doors which infused Wang Lin's cultivated Netherworld into it. ** "Boundless catastrophes in the Heavens and Earth, but I shall be the one who bears the perdition!" Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Allies